


Huono Onni (Jinx)

by Glytchy



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Another take on Jinx and Loki meeting cause fuck it I can, Blood mentioned, Don't come at me for misappriation, F/M, I KNOW GOOGLE TRANSLATE IS SHIT!, I love FINLAND, I love foreign languages and I WILL fucking use them, Might have sex idunno, idk where this is going, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post. I Don't have a co-author on everything.I'm the only one writing on this one lol and yes I use google translate to get the bits on Finnish and any other languages you see.You have NO clue about my race or gender or cultural, spiritual backgrounds therefore if you try and attack me in anyway or discredit my FANFICTION that I work hard on, know that I am bipolar and suffer severe anxiety. This is a way for me to clear my head.





	

Jinx would cackle loudly and rather obnoxiously if she weren't pretending to be Nick Fury stalking through the halls of the massive labyrinth like hellicarrier. She wasn't even sure of the name of it since it was absolutely irrelevant. Having been posing expertly as Fury's assistant since word of Loki's return had surfaced the amalgamation of enhanced mutation for shape shifting approached the holding cell, meant for the Hulk, now housing a smug Loki.

When Jinx as Fury entered the prison drop room she/he ordered the guards out. Amused that none dared argue with the terrifying dark man.

Loki pretending to not notice the mortal man merely continued his stroll around the circular glass prison. 

"Daddy's looking rather delicious all locked up, maybe you should strip for me." She smirked still utterly disguised.

That had Loki faltering in his steps, stumbling in his haste to face the self righteous Midgardian; as this was happening some members of the surveillance guard watched intently as the head honcho in charge had done or said something to gain the Norse God's attention. They couldn't get audio however, which was thoroughly strange.

Maria Hill had taken notice and quick stepped to a console queuing the intercom. "Director Fury can you hear me? We seem to be having audio issues on our end." A familiar tension laced her gut, something was wrong.

What could Loki say though? If it were her she'd free him, unless Thanos... but if this was Fury pretending... Had they somehow learned of her? Of his beloved... There was no way right? Of course not. But what could he do to out her with out falling for a possible trick

Jinx bit her lower lip laughing as Nick Fury, she pressed a button on the Director's lapel having stolen his jacket for a proper DNA and mental imprint scan. Things she needed for the perfect shift. 

Back in the control room everything went dark, the lights the monitors and even the heating and cooling systems, the vessel remained in flight as Jinx was NOT about dying in a crash. Sooo not about that life. Maria rose the alarms immediately. If there was one thing Fury did it was keep her abreast of his on board power plays. 

"Avengers please assemble in the holding cell. Something is wrong with Director Fury!"

The comms lit with affirmatives and questions on what was happening. Maria just ordered them to hurry to the location and so they all rushed to comply from various parts of the ship. 

Inside the detainment room Jinx still hidden in her own skin pressed her hands to the glass like walls. It wasn't glass... not just so... Some concoction of made science made this shit and it was riiiight up her alley, her guise barely faltered, a slight ripple to the skin and nothing more as she meshed well with the barrier keeping them apart.

Loki was beside himself with relief, his sweet little shifter, this immortal Midgardian he'd found rampaging the stars, protected by Thanos but by no means enamored with the control he tried desperately to put her under. through magic and science she'd been created, enhanced. Mutated to immortality, to become, change and know anything and everything she could think of. 

The two had come together when she'd revealed herself with raucous laughter when Loki blatantly killed one of Thanos' ridiculous mediaries. She'd complimented him then. Told him his crown was meant to be, and no mere staff would be enough to contain his power if only he stopped letting lesser beings put him under their thumbs.

Thanos had roared for her to be silent, that his love for her only stretched so far, that he insults wouldn't stand. Jinx had merely clicked her tongue and sucked her teeth, already bored, her eyes traveling over the God of Mischief, her lips parted in desire.

Thanos had made demands, threats and such things as he usually did and sent Jinx away to do some sort of task, a task she ignored. This had all happened the first time Thanos had ever summoned him, it was later revealed that Jinx was the one that had saved Loki after his fall from the Bifrost

She'd been traversing the middle spaces and hidden sections gathering power into herself when Loki had quite literally slammed into her, caught in her nebulous form at the time. She changed to a being that could sustain the Prince till they returned to her ship. Her personal starship. It was full of all manner of things that to a stranger seemed like nothing but clutter and junk.

Jinx noticed Loki had spaced the fuck out and then some, disrupting the chemical makeup of the prison she broke it with a hard punch, chuffing Loki's chin just as the Avengers broke through to pose and monologue before attacking. 

With a smirk Fury melted away revealing the mocha skinned redhead underneath, the Director's clothes falling from her body until she reformed fully nude, her back pressing into Loki's chest, his arms coming around her from behind, his nose buried in her silky soft hair, she was sporting it long, reaching to her knees, she smelled so damn good, so utterly tantalizing just as she always did. 

"Minun Pikku Demoni (My Little Demon)" He whispered in her native Finnish. He utterly ignore the Avengers, including his brother, Thor who bellowed, all that mattered was Jinx, she'd come for him, with no invites, no way of keeping safe from Thanos her adopted father. 

Jinx made a show of yawning loudly, cutting off Tony Stark and Thor both. "Booooooring" She waved them off, noticing every single twitch, every breath that each so called warrior took. With a laugh she let the skin of her thighs split open, giggling when Thor physically and quite visibly gagged, there was a collective shudder that distracted them from the two grenades she pulled from the wounds.

"Hold on tightly my love" She smirked when Loki tightened his grip, looming over her, ripping the pins from the gore covered grenades she tossed them. "Well It's been a real slice!" She called to the still distanced warriors, then with all her considerable might she tossed the explosives, one directly at Bruce Banner and the other to a male human that was rather regular, Coulson something if she remembered correctly, and of course she did.

The grenades went off almost immediately but Jinx already had set off the alarms/drop system, purging the prison and sending it and them spiraling through the blackened skies.

Another planned exit, which had her laughing, turning in Loki's arms as they plummeted toward the Earth below, she made her bones light and hollow, massive wings sprouting from her back to ease their descent, she'd had to go slow with opening her wings or risk snapping them in the forceful winds clawing at them.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?" 

Loki's shout startled her for a moment then she realized it was because of the wind, she'd not done anything to or brought anything to weaken the effects of it. "I ALWAYS KNOW WHERE YOU ARE MY KING!" She screamed to make sure he heard.

Judging by the flush of heat suffusing his cheeks and the way his pupils went blown, he'd heard her just fine and rather enjoyed it. It was only a matter of moments before the Finnish born mutant was able to level and slow them to safe and easy descent, safely breathable airs, not frigid and burning her lungs, they skimmed the tops of the mountains they'd been over before she flew them as far as she could.

Loki felt her growing tired, felt the way she trembled from the bitter cold that refreshed and invigorated him. "Kultaseni" He spoke against her ear, the pet names he called her by always in her native tongue, he knew it thrilled her, and from the start had infuriated Thanos. "There's a city, I can sense the mortal filth. We can get you clothes there."

Jinx accepted his thoughts, feeling out the city, it was near enough, they could make it.

When they landed in an alley hidden in the darkness Loki took her face in his hands, drawing their lips together as he brushed an illusion over her body, covering her in a floor length skirt and a cut out croptop, her feet covered in heeled boots. The outfit thrilled her in the way it suited his own in complimentary colors. He needed to keep her close to keep the glamour solid and intact, a fact to which he reminded her.

Jinx smiled and guided him into another kiss, nudging her nose against his before they smiled tenderly to one another just enjoying holding each other close, after a moment Jinx punched Loki in his chest. "That's for not reaching out to me and gaining my help with the fucking Kisotrabu! Those mongrels are little more then Terran rats cross bread with autistic honey badgers! They aren't a peaceful or sane race and you just go there fucking about with and for what?!" She snapped.

Loki grimaced catching her hands to avoid another punch, he only thanked the stars that she'd not put full power into the action. He'd have dropped right where he stood had she done so. "You weren't speaking to me if you recall." He teased, he knew well that she wasn't going to let it go.

"I WASN'T SPEAKING TO YOU BECAUSE OF THE JOB I WAS ON YOU FUCK!"

"Yes well, I rather loathe being ignored."

"I had to maintain cover! Those fucking Galaxy do-gooders needed to think I was on their fucking side! How else was I going to get an Infinity stone for US!?"(edited)

Loki's eyes widened his powers flaring out to ensure they were alone, Jinx felt his fear, it poured from him clouding his scent as the two strolled through the streets, hand in hand. "Did you get a stone?"

"I only touched it for a time! It was the Power stone. I ended up saving those bastards and a entire planet, very nearly lost my disguise during the ordeal. Never felt such pain in my life, not even from Thanos. Fucking nightmare, and nearly had to kill Drax because he got quite handsy more then once. Had some hard on literally for the race I was disguised as, you've heard of Majesdanians yeah?"

Growing irritated at the thought of this random male Loki bared his teeth in a snarl. "Just what the fuck did this creature dare do to you?!" He snapped.

"Nothing much, hands in places that I didn't want. I broke his arms and legs at one point...fucked up thing is it only made him like me more. Fucking weirdo." She felt his rage but ignored it, there was nothing to worry about, her loyalty was to Loki in every manner.

Pensive rage took hold of the Asgardian former Prince, his thoughts a tormented storm of hate. How dare this Drax put hands on any form his beloved took, it mattered not that he didn't know. The sheer fact that he dared touch another that blatantly rebuffed his advances. 

He was so lost in thought he barely registered Jinx picking out clothing, and leading him to a hotel, she'd changed form a few times in different places Loki using glamors to match where he needed. Jinx had even ordered take out instead of room service. It wasn't till he felt small bits of her pain that he noticed she was taking things out of her body, hidden weapons and bits of jewelry, there was a cloth back that looked like a galaxy stuffed inside a plastic bag, she'd done so to keep it clean.

"What are you doing my love?"

"Hm stole this from a obsessive compulsive rather obnoxious Collector when I was traversing with the Guardians. You know I was pretty fucking disappointed by the way Gamoora didn't recognize me..." She huffed. "This is a infinite space bag. Bigger on the inside and rather entertaining. I can pack so much fuckery into this and I looove it. I can pretty much horde my life away in here. I just didn't have any Terran clothes."

"Shouldn't you be amused by her failings?"

"Mm she's a good person... which ew gross do-gooders but ..when we were all with Thanos, she never mistreated me, she protected me here and there." A derisive laugh bubbled up. "I'm sure I am a great disappointment to her. But it's not important." 

Loki tugged Jinx into his lap coaxing her smiles with tender kisses, caressing her back and sides. "Fuck the lot of them. I see you. As you see me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kisotrabu is literally just a word I made up or think I did. I didn't shove it into a search engine to find out.


End file.
